civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonders of the Ancient World Deluxe
The Wonders of the Ancient World was a DLC released on 11 August 2011 for Civilization V. It added three new wonders and a scenario. Wonders of the Ancient Deluxe 'is an updated version of the scenario originally included in the WotAW DLC. It includes updated game mechanics, according to the changes made to the game since the original DLC's release, as well featuring new Civilizations, new Wonders, an expanded Technology Tree, and access to all Social Policy Branches. The Deluxe Scenario uses the following mods: BlouBlou's Eras - ClassicalBlouBlou's Eras - Classical, Leugi's IsraelLeugi's Israel, LitE's AkkadLitE's Akkad, More Civs' MinoaMore Civ's Minoa, Tomatekh's HittitesTomatekh's Hittites, and Tomatekh's SumerTomatekh's Sumer. Scenario Gameplay The scenario is a contest between nine ancient civilizations to have the highest score when the thirteen available wonders are built. The wonders in the scenario are the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World: the Great Pyramid of Giza, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the Temple of Artemis at Ephesus, the Statue of Zeus at Olympia, the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus, the Colossus of Rhodes, and the Lighthouse of Alexandria; plus several additional wonders, the Oracle of Delphi, the Library of Alexandria, Abu Simbel, Dur-Sharrukin, Chogha Zanbil, and Solomon's Temple, The wonders are not unlocked by technologies, but rather by earning the right to build them through the accumulation of various points, such as Total Gross Income, Total Accumulated Culture, Total Accumulated Great General Points, Number of Technologies, Total Accumulated Happiness, and Total Accumulated Faith. The exception to this is the Oracle, which is available from the start. Bringing a Great Person within 2 hexes of the city that built the Oracle will allow you to see the wonder progress of your rivals for five turns. Doing this will not expend the Great Person, but will make him unable to consult the Oracle again, so if you have built the Oracle, it is advisable to have every Great Person you acquire consult the Oracle before you expend him. The pace of research and policy acquisition is slowed so players can "immerse themselves in this distant age." Cities cannot be razed, so wonders cannot be destroyed. For every wonder owned by a civ, they gain 500 victory points, but building a wonder grants the civ that built it 1,000 victory points. This means, if you build a wonder and prevent it from being taken over, you will get 1,500 victory points for it. Therefore, it is recommended that you should try to aggressively build the wonders, instead of trying to conquer them. However, you can still win by conquering all eight enemy capitals before all thirteen wonders are built, even if you don't have the highest score.Wonders of the Ancient World Civilizations You can play as one of ten civilizations in the scenario, five of which were present in the original scenario (Egypt, Persia, Greece, Sumer, and the Hittites) and five of which are added in the Deluxe version (Akkad, Assyria, Babylon, Minoa, and Israel). Some of the city lists have been changed in this scenario to better reflect their locations on the scenario's Historical map. *Egypt **'Leader: Ramesses II **'Unique Ability:' Cult of Osiris (+1 Culture and +1 Faith from buildings that yield Faith.) **'Unique Unit(s):' War Chariot (replaces Chariot Archer) **'Unique Building:' Nilometer (replaces Water Mill) **'Capital:' Memphis *Sumer **'Leader:' Eannatum **'Unique Ability:' Cradle of Civilization (Newly founded Cities start with +1 Population. Bonus increases to +2 Population if the City is settled adjacent to a River.) **'Unique Unit(s):' Vulture (replaces Spearman) **'Unique Building:' Ziggurat (replaces Temple) **'Capital:' Ur *Persia **'Leader:' Darius I **'Unique Ability:' Achaemenid Legacy ( Golden Ages last 50% longer. During a Golden Age, units receive +1 Movement and a +10% Combat Strength bonus.) **'Unique Unit(s):' Immortal (replaces Spearman) **'Unique Building:' Satrap's Court (replaces Market) **'Capital:' Ecbatana *Greece **'Leader:' Alexander **'Unique Ability:' Macedonian Empire ( Combat Strength +30% when fighting City-State units or attacking a City-State itself. Great General spawn rate is increased by 50%) **'Unique Unit(s):' Hoplite (replaces Spearman), Companion Cavalry (replaces Horseman) **'Capital:' Athens * The Hittites ** Leader: Suppiluliumas I ** Unique Ability: First to Iron (Strategic resources provide +1 Production. Horses and Iron resources provide double quantity.) ** Unique Unit(s): Heavy Chariot (replaces Chariot Archer) ** Unique Building: Lion's Gate (replaces Walls) ** Capital: Hattusa * Assyria ** Leader: Ashurbanipal ** Unique Ability: Treasures of Niveneh (When a city is conquered, gain a free Technology already discovered by its owner. Gaining a city this way can only happen once per enemy city.) ** Unique Unit(s): Siege Tower (Catapult) ** Unique Building: '''Royal Library ** '''Capital: Asshur *Babylon **'Leader:' Nebuchadnezzar II ** Unique Ability: Land of Two River (Receive free Great Scientist when you discover Writing. All units pay just 1 movement to enter any tile adjacent to a river.) ** Unique Unit(s): Bowman (Replaces Archer) ** Unique Building: Walls of Babylon (replaces Walls) ** Capital: Babylon *Minoa **'Leader:' Minos ** Unique Ability: Thalassocracy (Start with the Sailing technology and an additional Settler. Cities founded adjacent to coast begin with a free Lighthouse.) ** Unique Unit(s): Galea (Replaces Galley) ** Unique Building: Anaktora (Replaces Library) ** Capital: Knossos *Israel **'Leader:' David ** Unique Ability: Chosen People (Founded cities start with additional territory. Units receive a combat bonus when fighting within their own territory.) ** Unique Unit(s): Maccabee (Replaces Swordsman) ** Unique Building: Mikveh (Replaces Garden) ** Capital: Jerusalem *Akkad **'Leader:' Sargon ** Unique Ability: Epic of the Battle (Great Generals confer +15% Combat vs Cities to nearby Units. Earn Great Generals points from improving or repairing Tiles.) ** Unique Unit(s): Onager Wagon (Chariot Archer), Laputtu (Spearman) ** Capital: Akkad City-States There are fifteen City-States in the scenario. They are: *Byblos (Cultured) *Cyrene (Maritime) *Elam (Cultured) *Enkomi (Maritime) *Kerma (Religious) *Mtshekta (Religious) *Nakhchivan (Militaristic) *Ophir (Mercantile) *Palmira (Cultured) *Phasis (Mercantile) *Seuthopolis (Militaristic) *Stobi (Militaristic) *Tarsus (Religious) *Troy (Militaristic) *Tyre (Mecantile) In the Historical map, the city-states are located as close to their historical locations as possible. Special Features & Misc Changes The Nile River has been converted from River Tiles to Coast Tiles. The scenario also uses four renamed Natural Wonders: Cappadocia (a reused Grand Mesa), Mount Ararat (a reused Mt. Kailash), Mount Olympus (a reused Rock of Gibraltar), and Mount Thera (a reused Krakatoa), and includes Mt. Sinai. They appear in their historic location in the Historical map. The randomized map uses some of the original Natural Wonders as well. Resources not appropriate for the scenario have been removed. Peacocks and Tyrian Dyes have been added as new Mercantile resources. Cultural Great People are not included in this scenario. Some buildings and policies have been updated to reflect this. Some Social Policies, Beliefs, Buildings, Units, and Technologies have been adjusted for gameplay purposes. References Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:DLC Category:Wonders of the Ancient World Category:JFD